No One Mourns Voldemort
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: No One Mourns the Wicked rewritten to match Voldemorts live. Better Summery inside!


**A/n: This is a song Parody on "No One Mourns the Wicked" . While listening to it, I was amazed at the Similarities in this song to Volemort's live. His life, however IS NOT similar to Elphaba's. **

**NOTE: Harry's Voice is NOT supposed to be opera-style like Glinda's is, but more like his own.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked and Harry Potter, Tonks would have lived, Boq would give up on Glinda, Umbridge would die a slow, painful death, and poor Yero would have a different fate. but they didn't, so I don't.**

**Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**No One Mourns Voldemort**

_A crowd of Witches and Wizards are celebrating Voldemort's death_

_------------------------------------  
_

Wizards and Witches:

Good News!

He's Dead!

Voldemort is Dead!

The evilest Wizard there ever was,

is feared by Wizards no more because he's dead!

Good News!

Good News!

A random Wizard:

Look! It's Harry!

Harry:

Fellow Wizards and Witches;

Let us be glad!

Let us be grateful!

Let us rejoice a lot cause goodness could subdue

The Evil workings of You-Know-Who!

Isn't it nice to know?

That I will conquer evil!

The truth we all believe will by and by,

outlive a lie!

For you and....!

Young Witch:

Harry! Exactly how dead is he?

Harry:

Since there has been so much rumor and speculation:

A whisper here........a whisper there, let me set the record straight!

According to the Great Hall Clock, the killing accrued at the break of dawn as a direct result of a rebounding curse from his own wand.

Yes, Voldemort.........IS DEAD!

Wizard:

No one mourns Voldemort!

Witch:

No one cries "He Won't Return!"

Wizards and Witches:

No one lays a Lily on his grave!

Wizard:

The good man scorns Voldemort!

All Witches in Crowd:

Through he life our children learn

All Witches and Wizards:

What we miss when we misbehave:

Harry:

And Goodness knows

Voldemort's lives are lonely

Goodness knows

the evil die alone!

It just shows when you're Evil

You're left only

on your own!

All Witches and Wizards:

Yes, goodness knows

Voldemort's live was lonely!

Goodness knows

Voldemort cried alone.

Nothing grows for Voldemort

He reaps only

what he has sown

Young Witch:

Harry! How did he become so evil?

Harry:

That's a very good question! We he born evil, or did it start with the killing and horcruxs?

Although, he didn't have much of a childhood. His father was the governor of Little Hangleton and his mother, was the heir of Slytherin.

Marvolo:

How I hate to go to Askaban!

Morfin:

Just because I cursed some Mud-blood boy

Both:

But you better still be here Merope

when we comeback home.....................

Harry:

And, or course, she didn't listen to them

Merope:

Have another drink,

Mr. Tom Riddle!

It is a very hot day!

So have another drink

Of this disguised water!

and you'll become

Voldemort's father!

Have another little swallow Mr. Riddle!

And follow me down!

Harry:

And of course, from the moment he was born, he was......well.........different!

Merope:

It's coming!

Ms. Cole:

Now?

Merope:

The baby's coming!

Ms. Cole:

And how?

I see a nose!

Merope:

What joy!

Both:

It's a healthy perfect, lovely little.......

Ms. Cole:

Woah!

Merope:

What is it? Whats wrong?

Ms. Cole:

How can it be?

What does it mean?

It's Astounding!

It's Awesome!

Both:

Just like Tom Riddle Sn.,

The baby is unatrurally....

Handsome!

Merope:

I'm gonna die

Ms. Cole:

What's his name?

Merope:

his name is...... TOM RIDDLE!

Harry:

So you see!

It couldn't have been easy!

Witches and Wizards:

No one Mourns Voldemort!

Now at last, he's dead and gone!

Now at last, There's joy throughout the land!

And goodness knows:

Harry:

Goodness knows!

Witches and Wizards:

We know what goodness is!

Goodness knows:

The Evil die alone!

Harry:

He died alone!

Wizards:

Woe to those!

Witches:

Woe to those!

Witches and Wizards:

Who spurn what goodness is,

they are shown:

No One Mourns Voldemort!

Harry:

Good News!

Witches and Wizards:

No One Mourns Voldemort!

Harry:

Good News!

All:

No one mourns the evil!

Evil!

Evil!

**Please review, I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
